


Inseparable

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Massage, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyoming vowed to never become one of those weaker fools who lived so co-dependently alongside another fool. </p><p>Such an easy task for him, for anyone, to avoid the impractical, the impossible. </p><p>He thought that up until he met Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Odd how this is the story that broke my writer's block

The concept of anything being inseparable was foreign to Wyoming. It was a strange and interesting abstraction in theory, that a person could be so attached to an object or, heaven forbid, another person that they could hardly stand to be without it. It was impractical and impossible, particularly for a freelancer. To become so dependent on one another would mean their demise. Their vision would cloud and their judgment would cease and their motives would become so selfishly selfless that nothing would be accomplished at that point. Wyoming vowed to never become one of those weaker fools who lived so co-dependently alongside another fool. 

Such an easy task for him, for anyone, to avoid the impractical, the impossible. 

He thought that up until he met Florida. 

It had started with the little brat following him around, like a dog lost from its master and unsure if where to go next. It happened in the program often, where one soldier will attach to another, confide in them, learn from them, eventually back stab them once they learned the freelancer way, though the plans we're rarely successful. He felt honored to be chosen by the agent, that he was so looked up to that he would be graced with the future promise of betrayal by the person he influenced. 

Florida never did show signs of treachery. He never gave hints by leaving suddenly from conversation or avoiding Wyoming in certain halls, never made the obvious slip ups if he tried to poison his food or the awkward pauses in the way he spoke. If anything, the opposite seemed to be occurring. Instead of growing farther apart, they grew closer. Florida would calm Wyoming down rather than riling him up, especially after a stressful and mission filled day. Just words at first, simple phrases that anyone could say and would have no effect on him, then moving onto action. The manner was similar to a betrayal, starting small: a squeeze to his arm, a gentle touch to his shoulder, the unlatching of his armor when they we're alone. It progressed at the same pace and with the same thrill that Wyoming was convinced that's why he didn't stop it. He could have at any time, but he didn't. 

He refused to believe that he was becoming dependent on Florida's touch, on his words, on his calming demeanor behind the closed doors of his quarters. He would not allow himself to bear the mark of a non quixotic theory on his reputation. 

And yet when he tried to push the agent away, he felt the tenseness returning to his muscles. The dull ache burned through his skin at night and kept him lying awake, twitching, body begging for movement, for a battle, for anything that _wasn't Florida's still smooth fingers running along his body_. He could live without the coaxing of not yet calloused hands though with the way he was acting, he doubted anyone else would. 

The first massage after a month of torture had York poking his head into the room Wyoming and Florida occupy, wondering who made such a pleasured noise and why it was made at all. Wyoming silently commended his bravery. The release of all the tension the freelancer had been carrying and the sheer skill of Florida's fingers had the mustachioed man melting beneath him. 

It was then when he realized that he didn't want to go without this, not just the massage but also what came with it: the relaxation, the touch, the calm chatter Florida filled the air with, the _amount of trust_ Wyoming put into this one agent, the comfort he received knowing he could fully relax for once around this man and not be afraid. The list was endless. 

Wyoming would never go as far as to say he and Florida we're inseparable after their meeting, especially not while still a part of project freelancer, but perhaps he could admit that he felt a little more whole around Florida, a little more human again. 

_Perhaps that concept isn't complete codswallop after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I Florida   
> How do I Wyoming   
> How do I York


End file.
